Yes Its You
by ByuneeRi
Summary: CHANBAEK area bagaimana jika seorang Park Chanyeol suka sama gebetan sahabatnya sendiri?mau nikung takut dibilang jahat.secara kan dia masih sayang sahabatnya.ga mau persahabatannya rusak gegara cowo.iya cowo. cowo mungil yang udah ngalihin pandangannya seketika gegara sahabatnya nunjukkin foto dia di hpnya.
1. chapter 1

MAIN CAST

Byun baekhyun : cowo manis yang punya body idaman bagi para cewe.sekolah di SM school sekolah ternama di seoul.kalo lari kenceng banget,kek ceking ronaldowati :v tau kan lu pada? Periang,ramah,mudah senyum,ceria.makannya punya banyak temen.Punya ortu yang kerjanya sebagai perusahaan ternama di Busan. Baekhyun tinggal sendiri sama tantenya di seoul,karena kedua ortunya ada proyek kerja di Busan selama beberapa taun disana.jadilah dia dititipin buat sementara tinggal sama TantePaman Seong di rumahnya.sifatnya agak dingim sama orang yang baru dia kenal.sebenernya sih dia mah pecicilan sama ga bisa diem

Xi luhan : cowo manis yang punya seribu mulut kalo udah marah.tempat curhatnya Baekhyun kalo lagi sedih,sahabat Baekhyun dari orok,emak kedua bagi Baekhyun.selain Luhan yang jagain Baekhyun,dia juga sering jemput Baekhyun buat berangkat bareng ke sekolah. Punya ortu Yang biasa dipanggil "Mom and Dad" bagi Luhan. J o m b l o.eh,sebenernya Luhan naksir sama cowo kelas sebelah.yup.dia belok,sama kek baekhyun and kyungsoo.

D.o kyungsoo : cowo manis,sahabat baekhyun and luhan.selain dia yang paling waras diantara mereka,kyungsoo adalah murid kesayangan para guru di sekolahnya.Kyungsoo lagi dikejar sama cowo sebelah yang udah naksir terang terangan sama dia,tapi ga digubris samsek sama kyungsoo.kesian kan :v.punya keistimewaan bisa ngedenger orang ngebatin/ngomong dalem jati.juga bisa baca lewat tatapan mata

Kim jongdae : manusia yang sukanya nyanyi dangdut di kantin.menghebohkan suasana kantin yang udah riuh ditambah suara cetarrnya dia kalo nyanyi.

Kim JongIn : raja bokep sekolah.terkenal dengan kulit hitam yang kata fansnya eksotis menggoda itu.padahal mah engga.udah busikan,item lagi.sukanya ngutang di kantin Bu Sum.naksir kyungsoo tapi ga di gubris samsek sama kyungsoonya.kasihan kan si jongin,udah jadi bahan bulian temennya,terus ungkapan cintanya ga diterima sama sang pujaan.

Ooh sehun : Cogan yang menempati kedua setelah *. Sahabat Jongin dari TK.Udah putih,bahkan melebihi kata putih,akibatnya dia dipanggil albino sama kelasnya.Ganteng?jangan tanya.Fansnya menyebar dimana mana.dan,dia suka sama Baekhyun dari pertama kali ketemu baekhyun di sekolah SM school.

Park Chanyeol : cogan tamvan kasep,gusti nu agung teu kiat abdi teh Ya allah .bah abaikan

Cogan yang berada di urutanpertama,idaman para wanita. Ketua tim basket di sekolahnya. Paling suka ngebuat guru,murid cewe dibuat pingsan karena pesonanya melebihi kapasitas. Rumornya,chanyeol sama Irene jadian.padahal engga.Punya ortu yang biasa dipanggil "Mamah dan Ayah".ortunya punya perusahaan besar di seoul.bahkan nama Ayahnya terkenal dikalangan siapa saja di negaranya.beda,hidup chanyeol berbeda.umumnya kalo punya ortu kaya,dia bebas minta apapun,dan akan dikabulkan secepatnya.namun,sekali lagi, Chanyeol berbeda.Ayahnya mendidik Chanyeol agar bersikap mandiri dan tidak manja.

Changmin : As ketua osis yang diruorin suka Baekhyun.Selain sikapnya yang tegas,changmin juga masuk dalam daftar Cogan idaman di sekolahnya.Fansnya Juga gak kalah banyak kek trio bangzad.pake z dan d. Kalo sama cewek,Changmin agak dingin sikapnya. Tapi engga dengan Baekhyun. Hanya Dengan Baekhyun sikap Dinginnya mendadak luntur jika bersama pria mungil itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Author pov*

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan seragamnya.ia senyum melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca.Ia melangkahkan kaki pendeknya menuruni tangga dan ikut duduk disamping Tante Seoung dan Pamannya di meja makan,Lengkap dengan sepiring masi goreng telur mata sapi untuk menu sarapannya hari ini."Morning semuanya"seru baekhyun diiringi senyum manisnya yang dijamin siapapun yang melihat senyum baekhyun,akan ikut tersenyum. Seolah olah,ia terkena sihir Baekhyun.seperti Paman dan Tantenya saat ini ikut tersenyum.Tantenya mengusap pelan surai rambut hitam baekhyun yang halus."Morning bee.tumben kamu udah siap-siap aja" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir tipisnya kedepan."aku bangun kesiangan salah,kepagian salah.Harusnya baekhyun ga usah bangun aja sekalian" Tante baekhyun re: Seoung Raa ni. Terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Baekhyun." Iya Iya.yaudah,dimakan sarapannya.kamu mau berangkat sendiri atay dianter Om Seoung?", Baekhyun memutar matanya,berfikir.tidak ada salahnya jika ia berangkat sendiri menggunakan bus kan?ah,tidak.mungkin itu buruk baginya.karena memiliki tubuh kecil seperti ini,akan mudah terjepit oleh penumpang lain yang berada disekitarnya.

"Ikut Om Seoung aja deh"

"serius?jangan salahin Om ya kalo Om mampir sebentar ke pom bensin buat ngisi bensin". Om seoung memang,terkadang suka berhenti tiba di Pom bansin entah kebetulan atau bagaimana,bensinnya habis.terkadang Baekhyun kesal jika ia harus menunggu petugas Pom bensin untuk mengisi bensinnya,karena harus mengantri untuk bagiannya.

"Ngisinya nanti aja kan bisa om.abis ngabter Baekhyun sekolah"kata Baekhyun menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng penuh ke dalam mulut kecilnya."Gak bisa Baekhyun.nanti kalo mobilnya berhenti di tengah jalan gimana?kan kita yang repot"

"Om alesan doang kan biar Baekhyun telat masuk?yaudah,Baekhyun berangkat sendiri aja naik bus."jawab Baekhyun kesal.Paman baekhyun tertawa puas.

"lah?kok malah ketawa sih?"Baekhyun menaik turun kan dadanya kesal."aduuhh baekhyunnn..pagi pagi udah bikin om ketawa aja.udah,kamu cepet abisin sarapannya.Om udah selese"Seoung merapikan jas hitam nya.Omnya bekerja disalah satu perusahaan temannya sebagai sekretaris. Raa ni bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di depan sang suami.lalu jarinya menyentuh dasi suaminya,berniat untuk merapikan dasi sang suami diiringi senyum lembutnya.Memang tante dan paman baekhyun baru menikah 2 bulan yang lalu.bisa dibilang bahwa pengantin baru.Jadi wajar jika mereka masih bersikap manis layaknya orang yang masih pacaran.Baekhyun menatap malas kedua makhluk itu didepannya yang sedang bermesra itu.anjay banget dah gue jadi nyamuk disini.ck!jomblo itu menyedihkan banget ya. Batin baekhyun

Sesampainya disekolah diantar pamannya,baekhyun bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.tiba tiba sebuah tangan besar menggenggam jarinya.

"morning baekhyun" Baekhyun tersentak kaget.ia cepat cepat melepaskan tautan tangannya."Makin cantik aja sih"tangan besarnya menyolek dagu runcingnya."Apaan sih!gausah colek colek anjing.pergi sana!pagi pagi udah buat mood gue jelek aja"Baekhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan pria albino yang sedang tersenyum menatap punggung sempit baekhyun.

Sebuah tangan merangkul pundak lebarnya."hoy!senyum senyun sendiri aja lo!udah kaya orang gila di perapatan lampu merah tau ga lo hun"Sehun memutar bola matanya malas."singkirin tangan lo item.gue ga mau orang lain nyangka kita temenan"

Jongin mengarahkan matanya keatas"Kita temenan anjir.lo ga ngannggep gue temen lo?" Sehun menggeleng.lalu meninggalkan Jongin yang berteriak mencaci dirinya.

"Sialan emang si albino.sahabat sendiri ga diakuin".terlihat Pria tegak baru saja keluar dari mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan gerbang.Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke arah laki itu.namun tak dibalas oleh laki itu."Chanyeol!woy!gue disini"teriak Jongin saat Chanyeol begitu saja melewati dirinya seolah olah tak ada orang disitu.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya"serem amat anjir.kek ada yang manggil gue tapi ga ada wujudnya"Jongin mengelus dada sabar."untung gue ganteng.kalo engga,udah gue tenggelemin sahabat gue ke goa.Udah biasa dia diginiin sama sahabatnya sendiri.

"WAKAKAKAK! KESIAN AMAT LU JONG.GA DIANGGAP SAMA SAHABAT LO SENDIRI"Jongdae memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa.Jongin menatap datar Jongdae yang lagi ketawa terbahak bahak.

"nih makan daun mangga.mangap lo lebar banget njing sampe mobil aja bisa masuk ke mulut lebar lo"Jongin yang ga tahan menyumpal daun mangga yang kebetulan ada di belakangnya ke mulut Jongdae.

Jongdaepun muntah muntah karena paitnya daun mangga terasa dilidahnya."Sialan..uhuk!item jelek uhuk!awas aja lo!ciihh..pait anjir!" jongin langsung lari secepat mungkin menuju kelasnya menyusul kedua sahabatnya

*Baekhyun pov

Sebel banget gue sama Sehun.seneng banget ngusik ketenangan gue.bikin mood gue seketika down.sampe Luhan yang lagi ngajak ngobrol gue anggurin."Baekhyun!"

Gue noleh ke arah Luhan yang lagi natep gue kesel."Lo kenapa sih?bete banget muka lo"

Gue ngehela nafas"gapapa lu-" belum aja gue selese ngomong,dengan enaknya luhan motong ucapan gue "biar gue tebak!pasti gara gara Oh sehun my prince kan?"Luhan udah tau kalau sehun suka sama gue.dan dia ga keberatan samsek ngeliat sehun deketin gue.yang penting katanya gue ga suka sama dia,itu ga bakal jadi masalah bagi dia.yes,gue ga suka sehun.entah kenapa,padahal diluar sana banyak cewe cantik melebihi gue buat nerima dia.Gak usah jauh jauh,Luhan sahabat gue,dia cantik,manis,pengertian.harusnya Sehun sukanya sama Luhan.ah bomat deh,itu haknya dia buat suka ke siapa.

Luhan nepuk bahu gue pas Guru Nam masuk ke kelas untuk mengawali pelajaran pagi ini.Gue ngehela nafas,mood gue masih belum baik sepenuhnya.

Ddrttt!

Hp gue geter.tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk ke hp gue.dengan gerakan yang biar ga ketahuan Guru Nam,gue ngeluarin hp gue dari saku,dan ngebuka app LINE.ada sebuah chat baru paling atas,nama pemiliknya ngebuat gue nautin alis buat mikir siapa orang itu.namanya gak asing buat gue.kaya pernah denger.tapi siapa ya?gue buka chatnya

ChanyeolPark: add back ya

Byunbaek:sorry ini siapa?

Gak lama dia ngebales lagi.

ChanyeolPark: park chanyeol.gue disamping kelas lo.add back plis

Byunbaek: sorry gue ga kenal

ChanyeolPark: plis..add back ya baekhyun :)

Dih,najis banget.sok akrab banget.tapi gapapa deh,gue add back.paling minta add back,ga ganggu gue lagi kan?udah sering yang model begitu mah

Byunbaek:udah

Gue masukkin hp gue kesaku gue lagi pas denger Guru Nam mulai ngejelasin materi di depan.

*Chanyeol pov

Setelah ninggalin Jongin didepan,gue langsung masuk ke kelas.dan nemuin Sehun yang lagi duduk di kursinya sambil ngeliatin hpnya.Gue nepuk pelan bahunya.Dia noleh ke arah gue."Ngeliatin apa hun?"

"bidadari.makin hari makin cantik dia yeol"Sehun nyiumin layar hpnya beberapa kali.Gue yang kepo akhirnya ngerebut hp dia."Cantik kan yeol?" gue natep layar hp sehun yang nampakkin seorang cowo mungil lagi duduk di bawah pohon dengan earphone di kedua telinganya.mata nya terpejam menikmati angin yang menerpa rambut coklatnya.di kedua tangannya ada buku yang terbuka menampakkan tulisan yang ngeblur di hp sehun.ya iyalah.kan dia motonya dari jauh.mana keliatan juga.

Dan saat itu juga jantung gue berdegup seketika ngeliat foto itu.gue ngerjapin mata beberapa kali buat mastiin wajah cowo yang bisa dibilang cantik itu.Sehun langsung ngerebut hpnya dari tangan gue."Dia milik gue yeol.lo ga boleh nikung"kata sehun natep gue tajem."elah hun,ngapain juga gue nikung sahabat sendiri"gue muter bola mata gue males.Seketika ide muncul di otak gue,gue senyum tipis.ngerebut hp sehun dari tangannya"sini gue pinjem hp lo bentar"

Tanpa sepengetahuan sehun,gue ngebuka app LINEnya.gue yakin,sehun punya idline cowo itu.Gotcha!

Gue dapet.tinggal send lewat line Sehun ke Gue.sip lah yeol.pinter banget otak lo.begitu kekirim,gue langsung ngehapus chat sehun ke gue.Kalo ketahuan,bisa ngamuk si Sehun.

Gue ngebalikkin hp sehun"makasih.",dan kembali ke tempay duduk gue di samping kirinya Sehun.gue ngeluarin hp gue dan ngebuka Line dari sehun.Add baekhyun,dan ngechat.

ChanyeolPark: add back ya

Dan beberapa detik kemudian,langsung dibales.

Byunbaek:sorry ini siapa?

ChanyeolPark:Cogan masa ga kenal sih?(delete)

ChanyeolPark: park chanyeol.gue disamping kelas lo.add back plis

Byunbaek: sorry gue ga kenal

ChanyeolPark: plis..add back ya baekhyun :)

Ya elah..kek apaan gue mohon mohon gitu.tapi ga papa demi gebetan baru.

Gak lama dia ngebales

Byunbaek: udah

ChanyeolPark: makasih baekhyun sayang

ANJIR KE SEND SIALAN!

MAMPUS GUE MESTI GIMANA NIH???

AH FAGH!

Gue nelen ludah susah payah,nyari kata kata lain buat mastiin kalo itu hanya boong.

ChanyeolPark: eh,sorry,itu temen gue yang ngebales.

Ah,alasan yang masuk akal yeol.oke!beres

Gak lama kelas gue yang tadinya rame mendadak tertib saat Guru Kim masuk kelas.guru yang terkenal killer di smua mata murid.Gue masukkin hp gue kedalam saku celana gue,dan ngehela nafas buat ngadepin guru yang satu ini

Author pov

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring disetiap speaker penjuru kelas.Baekhyun,luhan,kyungsoo menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"duduk sana aja baek,kyung"Luhan nunjuk ke kursi kosong di barisan kedua.Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ngangguk dan duduk di kursi kosong itu."mau pesen apa nih?biar gue pesenin sekalian"kata Luhan."susu stoberi aja.gue udah sarapan tadi pagi"jawab baekhyun.Luhan ngangguk"Kyung?lo pesen apa?" "hot cocolate milk sama sandwich aja Lu."jawab kyungsoo.Luhan berdiri daru duduknya,lalu memesan makanan kepada ibu kantin.

"kyung...lo ada acara ga hari ini?"tanya baekhyun kepada kyungsoo.Kyungsoo menggeleng"emang kenapa?" "ajarin gue bab 3 matematika kyung...gue agak ga paham tentang materi itu"pinta baekhyun dengan pupy eyesnya.Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak"oke deh.pulang sekolah aja gue langsung ke rumah lo ya.biar ga bolak balik guenya"Baekhyun ngangguk.abis itu gak lama Luhan dateng bawa nampan yang berisi pesenan mereka.

"sat,mau ke kantin ga lo pada?"Jongin ngajak kedua sahabatnya.Chanyeol sama sehun ngangguk.dan mereka bertiga jalan ke kantin dengan pesonanya masing masing.sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin,banyak gadis yang memekik karena pangeran tampan disekolah mereka melintas disekitar mereka.hanya jongin yang merespon teriakan gadis itu dengan kedipan mata.dan itu tentu saja membuat semakin heboh teriakan gadis itu.

Mata mereka mencari kursi yang kosong.penuh.saat ini kursi kantin sudah penuh terisi.kecuali,kursi tempat Baekhyun,Luhan,Kyungsoo duduk."disana kosong"tunjuk Sehun sambil sumringah."oke,biar gue yang mesen makanannya"seru Jongin yabg diangguki Sehun Dan Chanyeol

"boleh ikut gabung?"tanya Sehun menatap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo,Luhan,Baekhyun yang sedang mengobrol langsung menengok ke arah orang yang baru saja bicara kepada mereka.Luhan tersenyum lebar,pangerannya ada dihadapannya sekarang."Oh,boleh kok boleh...duduk aja,kosong kok" Kyungsoo ikut ngangguk setuju.Tapi tidak dengan baekhyun,dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan membuat moodnya jelek lagi seketika."Gue ke kelas duluan"Kata Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya ketika Chanyeol dan Sehun menempatkan diri."Yak!Baekhyun"panggil Luhan tak digubris Baekhyun.Sehun menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan wajah kecewanya.niatnya ingin bertemu Pujaan hatinya tidak berjalan dengan mulus semulus betis Baekhyun *eh

Pasti jika Sehun ingin mendekati Baekhyun,dalam keadaan apapun,Baekhyun akan pergi menghindar darinya. Sehun pernah berpikir untuk berhenti mengejar Baekhyun,tetapi hatinya masih bersikeras untuk mempertahankan Cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.mungkin untuk saat ini ia masih bertahan dengan perasaannya.Sehun itu tipe yang setia pada pasangannya.Tidak mudah begitu saja untuk melepaskan cintanya.Ia akan berusaha bagaimanapun caranya untuk mendapatkan target nya agar menjadi milik-nya.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.merasa tidak enak akan sikap Baekhyun yang kurang sopan"ehehe...maafin Baekhyun ya...biasa dia,kalo lagi gak mood kaya gitu..maaf ya"kata Luhan minta maaf. Sehun ngehembusin nafasnya"gapapa Lu,udah biasa gue diginiin sama dia" Chanyeol nepuk nepuk bahu Sehun memberi kekuatan"Sabar ya hun"

"HOY!!INI MAKANANNYA UDAH DATENG.AYO MAKAN"tiba tiba Jongin dateng sambil ngegebrak meja makan kantin.mengambil duduk disampingnga Kyungsoo yang kebetulan kosong."lah kok mukanya kusut gitu sih hun?kenapa lo?kek keset toilet muka lo",dasar Jongin,emang ga tau suasana.Chanyeol noyor kepala Jongin,"makan aja baksonya Jong. Generasi micin ya kek lo gini nih." Jongin mikir sebentar.'bener juga kata Chanyeol.ngapain gue urusin hidup orang.mending gue makan'

"bener banget.mending gue makan aja"Kata Jongin langsung melahap baksonya."Eh ada bebeb ucoku...mau makan?sini aku suapin...Aaaaa"

"Lu ayo balik ke kelas"Kyungsoo langsung berdiri narik lengan Luhan buat kembali ke kelas"Sehun,Chanyeol,Jongin,gue sama kyungsoo balik dulu ke kelas.Bay!"kata Luhan

Jongin menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dan Luhan,"ucoku..."

"gue balik dulu ke kelas"Sehun berdiri abis itu ninggalin kedua temennya yang lagi makan bakso."Tiati hun.ini baksonya buat gue ya!"kata Jongin."Yeol.gue pinjem duit Lo dulu ya."Chanyeol menggeleng sambil menguyah baksonya"Duit gue pas pasan buat bayar bakso jong.abis ini gue mesti beli buku Lks."

"lah..Yeol...plis lah,duit gue mau gue pake buat beli majalah yeol...ya?"

"lah...ga ga ga! Bayar sendiri aja.utang lo yang kemarin aja belum lunas,udah mau ngutang lagi"

"sahabat macem apa lo ngebiarin sahabatnya lagi kesusahan"

"gue bukan sahabat lo"

"anjing lo!"

"gue Chanyeol.bukan Anjing"

"bangsat"

"dilarang berbicara kasar diarea sekolah.gue aduin lo ke Guru Kim"Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya.Jongin yang lagi ngemutin sendok langsung ngehadang Chanyeol,tapi itu sia sia,dengan mudahnya Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya ke samping."BANGSAT CHANYEOL!"

"Mas Jongin?jangan lupa bayar!Jangan main ngutang terus.Ini utang yang kemarin belum lunas.kapan mau dilunasinnya?"Suara Bu Kantin membuat Jongin menengok horor le arahnya."E-eh ibu...eheheh..i-iya bu,saya bayar k-kok"Dengan berat hati Jongin ngeluarin uang jajannya ke bu kantin,dengan senyum merekah Bu kantin menerima uang haram Jongin.abis itu di sabet sabetin ke dagangannya"laris manis".

Jongin bersumpah,dia bakalan ngegibeng kepala sahabatnya sampe mampus.niatan dia buat beli majalah porno hanyut begitu saja di bawa arus utang. Sedih emang hidupnya.

Teng teng teng

Sekarang,Trio bangzad lagi berdiri di depan gerbang.lagi pada nungguin bidadari lewat buat diajak pulang bareng.tapi udah dua jam mereka nungguin,ga ada tanda tanda bidadari lewat.

"Gue capek anjir berdiri terus"keluh Jongin sambil jongkok

"sabar elah jong,lu ga mau ketemu coco-lu itu?"sahut Chanyeol.Sehun cuma masang muka datarnya. Emang kadang dia malu punya sahabat macem Chanyeol sama Jongin,bukan kadang lagi.

"Uco sat.coco coco.lu kira Nata De Coco?"

"itu koko sat"jawab Chanyeol ga mau kalah.

"ahelah,tulisannya juga sama."jawab Jongin ga kalah.

"BACOD LU PADA" Sehun yg udah ga sabar akhirnya ngeluarin jurusnya."Kalo lu mau pada pulang duluan aja.gue mau nungguin Baekhyun".Chanyeol sama Jongin ngegeleng"gue nungguin baekhyun aja-eh maksudnya ikut nungguin baekhyun"jawab Chanyeol cengengesan. Hampir aja kelepasan ngomongnya kalo ga di tabok sama tangannya sendiri.

"baek,kyung...ayo balik.udah mau gelap nih.betah amat di perpus lama lama"Luhan ngedumel sambil narik lengan kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya."gue kam udah bilang Lu. Lo bakalan bosen nungguin gue sama Baekhyun di sini,lo ngeyel sih make nungguin" Jawab Kyungsoo gedek.Jadi, Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo ga jadi belajar bareng dirumahnya Baekhyun,jadinya disekolah aja sekalian,terus Luhan dengan beraninya bilang kalo dia mau ikut mereka aja ke perpus.dirumah juga bosen.kalo ga main hp ya nonton tivi,makan,ngemil,berak,mandi,ya gitu seterusnya. Luhan itu paling ga tahan sama perpustakaan.5 menit aja dia udah kek mayat idup,walaupun udah baca buku apa aja,tetep ga masuk ke otak. Jangan salah,Luhan gitu gitu pinter.sekali ada ulangan,pasti nilainya ga ada yg remed. Entah gimana cara belajarnya dia,dia termasuk anak pinter yang ga suka ke perpus. Aneh ya?emang!

"gue pen boker ah.ga ngerti banget si kalian"kata Luhan ngeles.alesan doang itu mah. Dia samsek ga kebelet boker,cuma udah bosen aja nungguin mereka belajar w jam tanpa ngajak ngomong dia.Udah gitu Hpnya lowbat."Yaudah kyung..kita balik aja sekarang.."Kata Baekhyun yang ngerti kondisi Luhan "..lagian gue juga udah paham kok..."Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya,abis itu masukkin buku buku yang berserakan diatas meja."Lo emang dabes Baek..."kata Luhan seneng.Kyungsoo cuma ngangguk.abis itu nyusul baekhyun sama Luhan yang udah duluan kedepan.sebelum itu dia ngucapin makasih ke penjaga perpus.

"lah?baek kyung...itu bukannya Chanyeol,Sehun,sama Si Jongin kan?ngapaim mereka berdiri didepan gerbang?"kata Luhan nunjuk ke arah gerbang.Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung ngebulatin matanya."puter balik aja kyung,lu."Baekhyun narik lengan kedua sahabatnya."eeiitt...lo mau lewat mana?gerbang belakang?ga bisa byun,kyung...jam segini udah ditutup sama satpam"Kata Luhan."kita loncat aja kepagernya"jawab Baekhyun asal."jangan macem macem.gue ga mau mati muda.Gue mau nikah dulu sama My prince"."kalo lo ga mau biar gue sama Baekhyun aja yang loncat.lo bantuin aja"ini juga Kyungsoo kenapa ikutan nekat ?

"BIDADARI SURGAKUUU~PANGERAN DATANG MENJEMPUT ADINDA" bisa ditebak itu suara siapa."DEDEK UCOKU...AKU KANGEN KAMU" kan?tau kan siapa?

"hai Baekhyun"sapa Sehun diiringi senyum gantengnya.Mereka bertiga muterin badannya.dengan ekpresi masing masing. Tatapan mata Chanyeol tertuju kepada Baekhyun.sedangkan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah untuk tidak menatap ketiganya."Pulang bareng kita yuk"ajak Sehun semangat."sori gue pulang bareng Lu--" "Oh boleh boleh...kebetulan kita juga bingung nyari angkutan.udah sore juga jarang jarang ada yang lewat"Sambar Luhan memotong ucapan Baekhyun.Kyungsol dan Baekhyun refleks mencubit pinggang Luhan bersamaan."Awww sakit bego"ringis luhan tanpa suara."Yaudah,kalo gitu ayo"Seru Sehun tanpa berhenti tersenyum,Luhan dibuat terpana olehnya.Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah Luhan yang bersemangat.

Untung mobil Sehun muat buat 6 orang.ya iyalah.sekecil apa mobil sehun?tapi itu aja udah empetempetan gitu.jadi gini,Sehun nyetir,terus disampingnya Luhan karena kemauan Baekhyun.Sehun sih udah jelas maunya Baekhyun,tapi mau gimana lagi?dari pada doi marah yekan gamau pulang bareng dia?sia sia dong nunggu 2 jam.

Terus Chanyeol disisi kanan,disamping kirinya ada Baekhyun,terus disamping kirinya Baekhyun ada Kyungsoo,Dan disamping kirinya Jongin.Itu semua juga kemauan Baekhyun.dia ga mau deket deket Jongin,ntar ketularan leceknya katanya.kan ga lucu kalo Baekhyun lecek,juga si Jongin kan otak mesum.Kyungsoo sih pasrah aja,dari tadi si Jongin nyolekkin dagunya terus.udah ratusan kali dia mukulin Jongin tapi ga berasa.

Disisi lain,Chanyeol diem sambil ngerasain detak jantungnya. Ga karuan berdetaknya.kek orkes dangdut di perapatan rumah Jongdae.

Si Baekhyun nya juga keknya ngantuk.matanya udah merem melek nahan rasa kantuknya.beberapa kali kepalanya ke depan abis itu geleng gelang kepala."Kyung gue ngantuk"bisik Baekhyun sambil nguap.Chanyeol bisa denger itu pake telinga caplangnya."bentar lagi elah baek.tunggu dulu"kata Kyungsoo agak bete karena kelakuan Jongin."Lo bisa berhenti gak sih item?pusing pala gue denger suara lo"kata Kyungsoo galak."gue gak--hoam..tahan kyung"Dan akhirnya Baekhyun terlelap di bahu kecil kyungsoo.

Plukkk

Kepala Baekhyun mendarat di bahu kekar chanyeol.karena perbedaan tinggi,memudahkan Baekhyun buat nyandar di bahunya Chanyeol.'sialan jantung!berhenti plis.ga capek apa lo?'-batin Chanyeol.Ga ada pilihan lain,dia ngebiarin Baekhyun tidur di bahunya sampe didepan rumah baekhyun.

"Baek..udah sam-lah kok tidur?sejak kapan?"tanya sehun pas didepan rumah Baekhyun."dari tadi Hun"jawab Kyungsoo."biar gue bangunin aja"jawab Luhan ngulurin tangannya nyentuh paha baekhyun,tapi udah disengkal Chanyeol."Jangan.Biar gue aja bawa dia masuk".semuanya natep Chanyeol ragu."kenapa?tenang aja kali.ga tega juga kan ngebanguninnya." Sehun ngangguk setuju.lagian kalo dia yang bawa juga susah ada Chanyeol disamping baekhyun,kalo mau ngambil baekhyun,otomatis,chanyeol harus turun dulu.dan itu bisa aja ngusik tidurnya Baekhyun. Emang inces itu beda harus diperlakuin halus.

Chanyeol ngegendong baekhyun ala pigibek".dia ngetok pintu rumah Baekhyun beberapa kali.dan ga lama kemudian,muncul wanita paruh baya yang ngebuka pintunya.dan mukanya ga jauh beda sama Baekhyun.dna Chanyeol yakin ini ibunya Baekhyun."siapa ya?"tanya Ibu baekhyun bingung."Saya Park Chanyeol tante.temennya Baekhyun" 'bentar lagi jadi pacar ehehehhehe'kata Chanyeol dilanjut dalem hati.kenal aja belum dia.asal nyebut temen.

"Ooh temennya Baekhyun?Baekhyunnya belum pulang dari tadi.katanya mau belajar bareng Kyungsoo di perpus.".'oohh jadi mereka diperpus dulu.pantes gue tunggun 2 jam ga nongol nongol.'-Chanyeol.

Tapi?

Kok?

Ibunya Baekhyun ga sadar atau ga liat?kan Baekhyun lagi di gendong sama dia?

"tan-tante..ini baekhyunnya"Chanyeol nunjukkin baekhyun yang lagi dia gendong dibelakang punggungnya.sekecil itukah tubuh Baekhyun?sampe ga keliatan."eh Ya ampun..tante ga liat.yaudah,langsung bawa kekamarnya diatas ya?"kata Ibunya Baekhyun mempersilahkan chanyeol masuk.

Setelah naro baekhyun dikamarnya,chanyeol dibuat kagum.gimana engga?ini kamar cewek atau cowo?hiasannya banyak buah stoberi,bonela rillakuma,semua hampir ada warna pink dan merah disetiap barangnya.juga bau ruangan ini stoberi.memabukkan bagi seorang Park Chanyeol."Enghh"lenguhan kecil Baekhyun ngebuat Chanyeol noleh kearah baekhyun yang lagi gerak gerak nyari tempat enak.Chanyeol buru buru keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.perasannya ga enak,dan kaya ada yang aneh disekitar selangkangannya.kaya ada yang berdiri gitu.dan seketika mukanya gelisah campur pucet

"Eh..Mas ganteng udah mau pulang ya?"kata ibunya baekhyun ngeliat Chanyeol jalannya agak buru buru gitu.Chanyeol senyun canggung,abis itu pamit mau pulang"tante aku pulanh dulu ya."

"loh?ga mau minum dulu?pasti capek belum minum.muka kamu pucet gitu nak"Ibunya Baekhyun ngusap pelan rambut chanyeol. Jujur,Chanyeol ganteng banget. Dia pingin banget punya anak macem Chanyeol.keliatan banget cowoknya.

Chanyeol ngegeleng,abis itu senyum agak terpaksa.dia butuh toilet sekarang.Plis!save chanyeol sekarang."temen aku udah nunggu didepan tan.." ibunya Baekhyun ngangguk,abis itu senyum."makasih ya udah nganter baekhyun"Chanyeol ngangguk,abis itu ikut senyum.dan dengan seribu langkah dia masuk ke mobilnya sehun."BURUAN ANTERIN GUE BALIK HUN!PLIS"kata Chanyeol ga sabaran.Sehun yang kaget refleks mandangChanyeol bingung.sama,semuanya juga."Lo kenapa sih Yeol?dateng dateng malah triak?"tanya Sehun."Baekhyun-gue am--"

"BURUAN JALAN SIALAN GUE UDAH GATAHAN!!"sehun langsung ngejalanin mobilnya dnegan kecepatan penuh karena Chanyeol ngedesak dia terus buat buru buru.

Semuanya natap Chanyeol bingung.tapi ga sama Jongin.dia malah asik molor di bahunya Kyungsoo.Luhan sama Sehun natep Chanyeol bingung.Kyungsoo?ada hal yang perlu kalian tau.Kyungsoo punya keistimewaan,yaitu bisa ngedenger prang yang lagi ngebatin.atau ngomong dalam hati.dan itu semua lagi di denger sama Kyungsoo,Chanyeol tentang desahan baekhyun,itu sangat jelas.bahkan Chanyeol menjelaskan kembali di batinnya sendiri dengan kata kata yang sulit di artikan.tapi Kyungsoo paham artinya.sedangkan Jongin?dia ngebatin tentang ayam panggang restoran bintang 5 di kota.juga majalah porno yang gagal dia beli.Luhan?sudah pasti dia lagi ngagumin Sehun dalam diam.dan Sehun? Dia lagi mikirin Baekhyun yang makin cantik tiap harinya.tanpa disadari oleh semuanya,Kyungsoo senyum tipis.akan ada pertengkaran kecil diantara Sehun dan Chanyeol nanti.

TBC

 **mueheheheh..panjang bat ya?** **baru pertama kali buat ff nih.kasih komentarnya ya.jangan lupa votenya.aduh makasih banget yang udah mau baca ff amburadul gue ini astaga.gue tau ini ff banyak kekurangannya.maaf kalo ada typo di beberapa kata ya.maklum,gue hanya manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan.lah kok malah curhat gue njir.** **okedeh.yang penting votekomen ya! gue hargai kok komenan kalian.asal kan ga ngawur aja komennya.wkwkwk.udah ah banyak bct gue kan jadinya.** **BAYY**

_


End file.
